stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Poke-Suckers!
"Poke-Suckers!" is the 51st episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 51st episode overall. Description Who Sucks More? Brock Or Gary? Overview Coming soon! Synopsis Mario and Luigi arrive at the mailbox to find a letter from Ganon, who threatens to come to the Real World and destroy them. The two are tired of this and instead, they leave to go play Halo, ignoring Ganon's letter. Meanwhile, Brock and Gary begin to have a large argument wanting to figure out which one of them sucks the most. They then visit Mario and Luigi who are playing Halo, but easily annoy them by blocking the screen. Mario then says that they both suck and that he really doesn't care. ]] Elsewhere, Wario is at Solid Snake's house, where he has aged quite rapidly with grey hair, a mustache, and blind eye. He argues that the Energy Source seemed too easy to destroy and that it should have had protection and that something of its power should have destroyed an entire city block and killed them all. Brock and Gary are met by Ness, who tells them that Professor Oak is the only person who could help them figure out who sucks the most. The two walk over to his house (which is 10 hours away) while Ness reveals it to be a trick. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are busy playing Halo when Luigi gets tired of playing SWAT mode. Then Mario sees ninjas walking outside their home, but refuses to tell Luigi. After some bickering, Luigi finds out and tells his brother he saw the ninjas by the chicken coup. They wonder why they would be around them, but leave it to their future selves to deal with. Wario comes to Waluigi, but he is upset since Mona hasn't wrote to him yet. Wario proceeds to leave and eat while Waluigi confused since Wario would usually throw fireballs if he is upset and proceeds to throw a couple of fireballs. EPISODE LI: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong / Voice of Ganondorf / Ninja #1 * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Gary Oak / Ninja #2 * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Tim Muller as Ness * Erin Henderson as Ninja #3 * Man as Ninja #4 Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's House * Solid Snake's House Production Notes Series Continuity * This is the last time in the series where Mario and Luigi receive a letter. Character Revelations * In this episode, Ganon's voice sounds goofy. However, in Season Five, his voice sounds more calm and serious. The reason for this voice change is unknown. *Waluigi is revealed to still have his powers, despite The Beacon’s destruction. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * When Brock and Gary are arguing, Brock tells him he has made a Facebook page called "People who think Gary sucks" and says it has 9,000,000 likes. Coincidentally, after the episode was released, a few fans actually made pages on Facebook with the same title, but it never received 9,000,000 likes. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzAMdJTB63I&feature=feedu Category:Season Four